


Shedding Scales

by maan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maan/pseuds/maan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trials and tribulations of Charlie Weasly after the war. Find out how he managed to re-introduce the English longtail back in British fauna and how he learns to love more then one kind of dragon.</p>
<p>also</p>
<p>the trials and tribulations of Draco Prince formerly known as Malfoy. How he cares for orphans after the war and how he learns to put aside his pride and learns to care for himself again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been roaming around in my head for years. I have the whole thing outlined and it will be long.  
> Quick warning i have no beta so it will be riddled with spelling mistakes. Sorry about that. if it bothers you don't read it or offer to be my beta ;-)

Tired Charlie let himself drop back on of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting area of the international flow station.  
Just one more hour and he and his precious cargo would be home. Well his new home.  
It would be good to be back in Britain. The first years after the war he dreaded going back home. There was so much sadness, regret and anger.  
But he too had found a way to come to terms with his past with his guilt, his grieve and the grieve and guilt of his family.  
So he had jumped on the change to be leader of the new minsteries reintroduction program.  
Carefully he peaked in his bag. The four English longtail eggs looked well enough. Still he worried. If anything happend to the eggs the program would suffer an other delay of five years. And he didn't think he could wait that long. He wanted to see his nieces and nephews grow up. Closer to having children of his own he would never get.

" Would Charles Fabian Weasly please report to flow number 23 " 

with a sight Charlie pushed himself up and walked towards his new adventure


	2. Meeting Adonis

It had been six months since Charlie arrived back in the UK.   
Satisfied he looked over his dragon farm. The stables looked properly cheerful with the red roofs and with white picket fences surrounding the dragon pups paddock. Katie Bell one of Charlie's exceptional bright and eager staff of four was currently cleaning out the stables and he saw her brown pony tail bob up and down in the effort it took her raking up the dragonsdung.   
Even four little ones could produce a lot.  
Grinning he looked at the four pups playing. They were a healthy, rowdy bunch. The grass in their paddock still green. But that would soon change once their fire breathing kicked in.  
Suddenly he noticed a movement behind one of the fence posts. He walked towards it and noticed a small boy sitting in the grass, wide eyed looking at the playing dragons.  
The boy couldn't be much older then six Charlie estimated.  
"well hullo "he greeted the child.   
The boy turned his large brown eyes on Charlie but didn't run away.  
"I'm Charlie and what is your name? "he asked while crouching down next to the child?   
The child kept looking at him but didn't respond.  
"pretty aren't they? " he said while looking at the dragons.  
The child nodded fiercely.   
So he could hear.   
"is one of your parents around young man? "  
The child bit its bottom lip  
"I tell you what, let me take you to the office and I will show you some pictures of adult dragons and get you some pumpkin juice. Would you like that? "  
The child looked at Charlie and just as Charlie thought that the boy was planning on refusing him, the boy put out his hand and grabbed Charlie's own.

"Katie could you come here for a moment?"  
Katie followed her boss to the office and noticed a small boy sitting at his desk. Small legs kicking while sipping from a glass of pumpkin juice.   
"well now who is our little guest? "she asked "he obviously isn't one of your nieces or nephews" eyeing the boy's black curly hair.  
"nope he isn't, I found him in the field looking at the dragons, not an adult insight"  
Katie frowned.   
"whats his name? "  
he hasn't spoken yet. "  
"well I guess we should call constable Fields "  
"but what if he isn't a muggle child? "  
"come on Charlie you know Fields is a squib. The ministry choose this place for a reason. Half the population is either a squib or related to witches and wizards. Other wise we would be in big trouble once the dragons start flying."  
Charlie nodded." Guess I will call him then"

Twenty minutes and two scones later a big black landrover drove towards the office.   
Charlie looked with interest when a man stepped out. The man held on to his car door while he reached for something in the back. He pulled out a crutch and used it to limp his way to the office.   
The first thing he noticed about the man was his impossible light colored hair. It looked almost white in the afternoon sun.  
Once he got closer Charlie breath halted. The man was impossibly handsome. He felt something stir in his nether regions long forgotten. Bloody hell   
Kicking himself he nudged the boy and made him look up.   
A big smile crossed the face of the little boy and he flew himself towards the Adonis.  
The man smiled back and hugged the boys stuffing's just out like Charlie's mum used to do.  
The silent little boy could talk as it turned out, he seemed to talk a mile a minute to the man. After a few minutes the man put the child on his hip and limped towards the office. Up on closer inspection the man was as handsome as he appeared from afar. Yet less ethereal. He had the eyes of someone who had seen to much, but hadn't they all these days. Small lines of laughter and pain marred his eyes and forehead.

"hello you must be Valiants saviors"  
Melins beard the bloke had sexy voice. Posh but terribly sexy  
"uh yeah that would be me " Charlie replied rubbing the back of his neck feeling slightly embarrassed about his thoughts. He hadn't been that impressed by anyone since he was a teenager.   
"well I like to thank you profoundly for taking care of him and ringing the police. I was besides myself with fright. I hope he wasn't a bother"  
"o no you have a delightful son Mr.... "  
Ow hell Charlie thought, the posh is catching  
"Draco" the toff said as he extended his hand.   
"and this amazing little boy, regretfully isn't my son, but i am his guardian"  
Charlie shook the offered hand suddenly ridiculously aware of the calluses and rough skin on his work weathered hands.  
Then he remembered something. "ah you must be Mr. Prince of the Prince Home up the road"  
"you have heard of us? "The man asked looking suddenly guarded  
"well I drove by a couple of times so I asked Bart the proprietor of the Golden Lion what that house was all about  
Draco nodded.   
"well it was nice to meet you Mr. Weasly we better get out of your hair. "  
"how do you know my name ? " Charlie blurted out.  
Draco cast a meaningful look at the top of his head. Aaah the Weasly curse. There weren't as many red heads around these days.   
"well Valiant please thank Mr. Weasel for his hospitality "  
The little boy looked up at Draco and pressed his lips together.   
"no Val I'm not asking you to talk, just give the man a hand , do you think you will be able to do that? " The little boy seemed to mule that over for a second and then step forward and shook Charlie's offered hand.   
Draco ruffled the boys curls. "well done Val I'm very proud of you " The boy beamed up at him.  
"well thank you again Mr. Weasly I'm sorry to have been such a bother" and before Charlie could reply the man limped away guiding the child a long with him


	3. pub nights

I was Charley’s day of and after a lovely dinner at his parents house he was in dire need of a pint. He pushed open the doors of the red dragon, the local pub, and walked in to the bar.  
“a large pint please Bart”  
“hey mate, here you go. You seem in need of it “  
Charley shrugged. “just had dinner at my parents”  
Bart nodded knowingly  
As Charley settled himself on a bar chair and turned around leaning against the bar he looked around the pub. A couple of local’s nodded at him and he nodded back.Suddenly a white spot grabbed his attention.  
In a corner booth was Draco, sipping from a cup bent over a book.  
Charley pondered a second about the wisdom of approaching him. Well even if the gorgeous tof was’t gay he could always use a friend.Besite his work mates and his family he hadn't had a lot of those in England anymore after so many years abroad.  
He picked up his glass and countered over.  
“hey mate”  
The blond looked up from his book and tensed.  
“hello “ he replied hesitantly.  
The reaction intrigued Charley.   
He never had a problem making friends. People just liked him.  
“having a night of? “  
Draco’s grey eyes narrowed. He folded his hands in front of him and said “never “  
“then why are you in a pub? Bring the children? “Charley joked..Albeit badly.  
“a couple of them have soccer practise in the village. And instead of driving back and having to turn around the moment I get there I usually wait here. “  
Charley nodded and set down on the bench opposite. Making Draco raise his eyebrows.  
“are they any good? “  
“excuse me? “  
“at soccer? “ Charley explained taking a long pull of his pint.  
Draco's guarded expression softend at that and his eyes warmed up just like any parent who got the opportunity to brag about his brood. And as Charley expected Draco launched in a long story about the soccer accomplishments of Castor, Pollux and Frederic

The Friday night meetings quickly became a tradition. Charley liked it and starting to look foreword to Friday nights.  
Draco was a mysterious bloke. He didn’t talk much about himself and clamped up when Charley tried to push him. But he was smart,quick and had a sarcastic sense of humour. It reminded Charley with a feeling of nostalgia of his former potions masters biting, yet hilarious comments.

It took some determination,luckily he was a really stubborn bloke, but he managed to get Draco to exchange more then a few words with him.  
At first it had been like pulling teeth. The man was polite but froze with any slightly intimate question. Normal every day stuff like, "were your from?", "what house were you in at Hogwarts?" could set him of.  
The trick had been to talk about his charges. Like any other parent Charlie knew his face would light up and he would talk your ears off.

So now after six months Charlie thought he had earned the right to try again to asks something personal. Starting with asking why Draco looked so bloody awful.

As it turned out the central heating had been down, and since they orphanage had also had to pay for a new roof after the storm a week ago there was no money left. Draco and the day staff had to resolve to cast warming charms ever hour to keep the children from being frozen.  
Of course Charlie had to offer his services. This time without an ulterior motive....other then feeling horrible about children freezing. So he went over, fixed the heating and had a blast.   
He had always been good with children. He got on great with his nieces and nephews but always felt a pang of loss while being around the. Knowing that he would never have children of his own, and missing having his own family, his own special someone.   
With these children it was different.They got so little, some were cast aside by their families once they turned out to be squibs, some were war orphans from death eater families and some had parents in Azkaban. They didn't trust easy and needed to be coached out of their shells. For Charlie it was almost as rewarding as taming wild dragons   
So he ended up visiting ever week. Sometimes even more.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie was seething. He couldn't remember ever being so pissed. He was bloody lucky he hadn't splinched himself apparating. He managed to land a few feet away from the Prince Home. A few big strides brought him to the front door. He raised his hand and banged on the door. When no one answered after a few seconds he resolved to kicking the bloody shit out of the door with both his hand and feet.   
Finally he heard someone coming.   
"whose there?...please be quite there are children sleep..."And the door opened revealing a rumpled and sleepy looking Draco in a thread bare but silk duster. Any other time Charlie would have ravelled at the sight of his sex god looking this vulnerable. But not now...not ever again.  
"Charlie..." Draco asked looking worried   
"are you al right?, you look... " And Draco raised his hand reaching out to Charlie shoulder. Charlie flinched away.  
"is it true? "  
Draco dropped his hand as if burned  
"To what are you referring? " he asked face changing from worried to cold and aloof.  
"are you a Malfoy?! "Charlie spat!. " Are you the bloody death eater who let Greyback in Hogwarts, maiming my brother!!? "

"yes I am "

Not the slightest hesitation.The pale almost translucent eyes looking straight into his.  
No explanation, no excuses just those words.   
Charlie lost it, almost lost it and raised his fist... Missing Draco by a hair but hitting the door post next to his face.   
Draco didn't even flinch.   
The pain in his fist brought Charlie back to earth.   
The red haze in front of his eyes slowly fading.   
"were done" he yelled and he turned

"please...."  
He heard Draco croak behind him....he kept walking.  
He heard Draco clear his throat "please,keep visiting the children. You don't have to see me but I beg of you don't let the children suffer for my mistakes. They have already lost so much...had to handle so many rejections"  
The sound kept haunting his ears while he apparated back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4

A few weeks after his confrontation with Draco Charlie found himself in front of his parents house sitting next to Bill enjoying a pint, looking at the sunset.  
The scars were still there but Charlie hardly ever noticed them anymore. But with his recent discovery that he had been friendly with the cause of those scars they seemed prominent once more.   
"I met him.." He blurted out  
Confused Bill looked up from his glass   
"who? "  
"Malfoy, ..Draco"  
"aaah " Bill answered "how's the little bugger? Still running the Prince Home? "  
Startled Charlie looked at him. "you talk to him? "  
Bill shrugged "he came to apologise to me, after the trial "  
"After...."  
Bill frowned looking at his brother...probebly Wondering why he was rendered to a one worded conversations  
"yes after. He wanted to make his apology as sincere as possible and I now way to be seen as a way to get himself out of his punishment"  
Charlie took a pull from his pint  
"did you accept it? "  
Bill nodded "yes, he seemed sincere. Skinny looking runt with his cursed leg, only pride keeping him standing"  
He too took a sip "when I saw him, all but 17, his whole world gone. I guess I figured he was much worse of then me."  
Charlie looked admiring at Bill. And felt a surge of pride that the man next to him was his brother.  
"wauw" he replied   
Bill shrugged again.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 5

to: mr C.F. Weasly   
Dragon reintroducing centre, North Sussex

I was hoping you would be willing to visit the Prince Home next Wednesday afternoon. As promised in our last conversation I will be not on the premises from 4 o clock until 10 in the evening. The children have not been informed of our discord and thus will not ask any questions. They have been under the impression that you have been unable to visit due to demands from work. If your not willing I would appreciate it if you would keep the children believing in this, I hope, harmless lie

Sincerely,

Draco Prince


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6

Charlie was whistling as he raked out the dragons paddock. It was a dirty job but it came with the territory. Suddenly an owl landed on top of his pitchfork and he stopped to accept the letter. Fishing in his pockets for some owl treats he almost dropped the letter in the dragons dun. The owl hooted disapprovingly.  
"yeah, yeah, sorry I will be more careful...here You go "  
The owl accepted the treat....after A moment of intent staring in which Charlie felt like a 12 year old again.  
The owl flew to the nearby fence and waited. Obviously expecting a reply so Charlie broke the seal. Wondering what new useless regulation the ministry would have invented now...discovering That it was not from the ministry

To: mr C.F. Weasly   
Dragon reintroducing centre, North Sussex

I feel obliged to inform you that I will not be able to leave the premises this evening. I will be keeping myself to my chambers thus avoiding any change of our paths crossing. If this arraignment is not to your liking please inform me by return owl so I can tell the children.

Sincerely,

Draco Prince

Bloody Pratt!! Charlie thought as he scribbled a reply on the back of the parchment. Of course he'd come as long as he didn't see Draco he could live with that. It was not like he could pretend the bugger didn't exist or anything. The children kept singing his praise the whole bloody time


	8. Chapter 8

Part 7 

Once the all the children were tucked in. Charlie gave Hestia a hand cleaning up for the evening. While he set the table for breakfast the next day he heard her utter a few curses and he turned to face her.  
"something wrong? "  
"Just my awfully stubborn prat of a boss "and she held out a piece of parchment accusingly  
"what has he done? "Charlie asked curiously.  
He never heard her say anything remotely negative about Malfoy. She seemed to worship the ground he walked on.  
He peeked at the piece of paper she was holding out...it looked like her wages.  
"he payed me, the bloody prat ! "she spit out  
Now Charlie felt like he was completely loosing the plot  
"eh...isn't That a good thing? "  
"told him not to...this Month.  
Should gotten himself to St Murgo's. But no.....guess he pawned something again. Wonder what he had left"?......"And she trailed of looking around the kitchens as if searching for a missing piece.  
Charlie rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I though Malfoy was a millionaire. "  
Hestia stiffens and looked him in the eye "mr PRINCE" she said looking sternly in his eyes "is a millionaire when the ministry deigns to grants him access to his accounts. Which is not bloody often!" And she stomped of towards the fireplace to flow home.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 8

Charlie sneeked a peek at Genevieve the new pupile of the Prince orphanage. Since her arrival three weeks ago she hadn’t uttered a word. The strawberry blond six year old walked around like a ghost. She went with the motions, slept, ate, brushed her teeth etc. But she never spoke, looked anyone in the eye or smiled.   
Charlie never met a child like that. Hestia en Susan had tried to reassure him, but hearing that this was how most children came to them, or that usually they started talking...after a few months did nothing to lighten Charlies mood.  
He had tried to talk to her, make he laugh. But Hestia warned him of. Told him that he came on to strong.   
So now he ignored her more or less  
He felt a tug on his sleeve. Pollux demanded his attention, he looked up to see what Pollux wanted when he saw smoke pooring out of the kitchen doorway.  
“what by merlins beard have you done now? “he asked. Previous experiences with his ow twin brothers and now with Pollux and Castor made him weary.  
Before Pollux could answer the world exploded...  
After the smoke cleared and Charlie could hear again above the ringing in his ears he looked around. Everyone seemed more or less unharmed.

Then Genevieve started screaming...........................and she didn't stop.  
Pollux tried to sooth her by shouting things to her, Frederic and Valiant started crying. Gladys was running frantically round the room looking for something and …it was an utter chaos  
poof the sounds of someone apparating   
And Draco stood in the room  
he looked around, Charlie got an impression of tired grey eyes and deep dark circles beneath them.  
Then he started giving commands to the relieve of everyone in the room. Castor and Pollux were ordered to the kitchen with Charlie see what the damage was and clean. Hestia was asked to get the other children upstairs and to give them some hot chocolate infront of the little telly in Draco's room, to recover from the shock.  
This was met with a cheer.  
Then Draco limpt towards and bent down awkwardly near Genevieve. Who was still screaming.  
She didnt stop once Draco managed to more or less fall over next to her.  
Draco just reached out and pulled her in his lap.  
She was still screaming when his arms wrapped around her. And she still screamed when he started rocking her.   
Draco was whispering something to her and all of a sudden she stopped screaming and started crying . And heart piercing sound. It sounded deep and primal and filled with too much despair for one so young. 

Charlie left the room to join Pollux and Castor in the kitchen.

Once everything was cleaned up and he helped most children to their beds he started looking for Hestia and he found her in the living room.  
Draco was still sitting on the floor Genevieve limp and sleeping in his arms.  
“how is she? “ he heared Hestia whisper.  
“spend.”Draco whispered back  
"her...." and Charlie heard Draco clear his troat, he sounded like he had cried too "her parents were captured in front of her. When her father did not cooperate our esteemed Auros held her at wand point. "  
"poor dear " Hestia replied.   
"i think i better set up a cot in my bedroom. She shouldn't be alone to night "  
"yes i think that will do. YOU shouldn't even be out of bed mister"  
Charlie dared to peek around the corner. Hestia was leaning over the still sitting Draco and was stroking the curls of Genevieve.  
he saw Draco nod.  
"a well......could you..... could you please helpt me up? I not sure i can manage to do that just now "  
Hestia snorted " Ow i am quit sure you can't"  
And carefully she helped Draco up from the floor. It took tree tries before and Charlie could see him bitting his lip so hard it drew blood. He wobled for a bit before finally standing on his own.   
He had held his eyes closed during the whole ordeal and now he opened them. He smiled grateful at Hestia.   
Hestia just shook her head. And apparated the three of them away...upstairs to Draco's bedroom Charlie supposed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Charlies eyes scanned the lobby of the bank. Bill wasn't there yet. He cast a tempus charm and discovered he made good time. Ten minutes early.   
He cast an other glance around the lobby and was startled to see the familiar white hair of Malfoy. He was sitting ramrod straight in a chair in the general waiting area.

"mister Weasly "  
He turned his attention down to the goblin who was addressing him.   
"hello Grawp nice to see you again how are you? "  
"I cant complain, I cant complain" the goblin liaison of Gringotts muttered. His eyes trailed towards the sitting figure in the corner.  
"you recognized the Malfoy heir I noticed "  
"yes "was Charlies terse reply. "I was wondering what he was doing here"  
The going shrugged "Nothing nefarious I can promise you that. He is probably trying to find out what the ministry did to his accounts again."  
The goblin tutted and stroked a long finger over his nearly bald head   
"such a shame what your ministry does to him, we tried to hire him you know, after the war, but the ministry wouldn't let us. A financial genius young mr Malfoy is.  
The goblin licked his lips greedily "oh how we wish he had free rain over his fortune. No doubt he would double it with in a year "  
The conversation then was interrupted by the arrival of Bill.  
Once the exchanged greetings and left the bank Charlie cast one last look over his shoulder at the solitary figure waiting patiently upright.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Charlie was finishing up Porkey's training ( he really wished Hieronymus hadn't started calling the dragon pup that and that the pup hadn't decided to listen to that ridiculous name ) when he noticed a group of children waiting for him outside the dragon enclosure.  
Once he got closer he saw that they were from the Prince home.   
Winifred, Marius, back home from Hogwards for the summer, Castor, Pollux and Gladys to be precise.

He put Porkey's saddle on the fence and looked at the bunch "well good morning what brings you out here so early ? "  
A lot of hmmms and ahhs could be heard as the children shuffled and avoided looking at him and at each other.  
Charlie crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the fence.  
Castor suddenly pushed Pollux towards Charlie, and whispered "it was your plan, you ask "  
A blushing Pollux turned around and shoved Castor.  
"boys!" Winifred snapped   
She took a step forwards and made eye contact with Charlie.  
"its like this, we would like to ask you for a favour. We are aware that you don't like Draco much. That's oke we are used to that"  
She rushed on turning red but still maintaining eye contact.  
"but we were hoping you could still help us out. You see its Draco's birthday pretty soon and we hoped you could take him flying."  
Charlie felt his eyes widen at the request  
Winifred must have seen that as a bad sign so she continued even more rushed, it was that Charlie was trained listening to his mum or he would have lost the plot minutes ago   
"you see he cant fly on his broom anymore because of his leg. And he misses it very much, not that he says that but you can tell you know. It doesn't have to be long or anything. Just a few minutes, maybe with a looping or something. But well maybe because you like us..You don't have to like Draco, you know just a minute, or not even a ... oooph "Pollux had hit her with his elbow.  
He looked at Charlie "please Charlie "


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

It was the morning of Malfoy's birthday and Charlie stood right next to Porkey waiting for his guests.  
He didn't have to wait long because he already notice the tall limping silhouette of a man being led towards the enclosure.  
When they got closer Charlie could see that Malfoy had been blind folded.....the Children had managed to keep it a secret after all. Impressive

Once Draco was standing in front of the gate the children took of the the blindfold. And if Charlie had expected any expression on Malfoy's face he was disappointed. His face remained startling blank.  
He merely looked at Charlie and then glanced back at the children. Raising one eyebrow.  
"were taking you flying " little Sally burst out jumping up and down  
"on charlies dragon" Thomas added solemnly and slowly pointed towards Porkey.   
The other children were nodding fiercely  
Charlie made an inviting gesture towards the saddle on Porkeys back. Malfoy's grey eyes searched his face carefully and after a moment he seemed to find what he was looking for and he nodded. Carefully Malfoy set his cane against the fence and limped towards the dragon.

The ride was exhilarating and not so awkward as Charlie expected. Apparently being pressed so close to an attractive bloke still felt nice even if the bloody sexgod was a deatheater.  
Above the sound of the wind he even heard Malfoy laugh out loud on the steep descents Charlie steered Porkey in.  
To soon Charlie felt Porkey tire. The young dragon was not strong enough for long flights certainly not with two passengers  
As he dismounted he became aware of the eyes upon him. The group of children had gathered next to Malfoy who was carefully guiding his mucked up leg towards the ground with both hands.  
Once he was standing leaning against the fence Malfoy addressed the tense audience.  
"thank you so much. That was the best birthday present I have ever had. Thank you "  
A collective sight was heard form the group and Pollux began to tell everyone he told them so and Castor was claiming it as his idea  
Malfoy raised his hands to quit them down "why don't you run over to our home and start with the cake and the pumpkin juice. Susan is waiting"  
the youngest whooped and started running. Strong and silent Winifred turned and looked at Malfoy "aren't you coming? "  
Malfoy smiled at her stroking her head "yes in a minute I want to thank mr Weasly first "  
Winifred nodded and smiled.

An awkward silence fell between Charlie and Malfoy as they watched the children disappear across the hills.  
"are they gone"  
Charlie looked at Malfoy. Instead of watching the children as Charlie had been doing Malfoy had his eyes closed and was gripping the fence with both hands   
"yes "  
"your sure? "  
"of course I bloody am. Look for yourself if you don't believe me "Charlie snapped.  
Instead of answering Malfoy slid down the fence.  
Bewildered Charlie looked down and noticed Malfoy had his lips firmly pressed together and his eyes were still closed.   
Suddenly Malfoy's right leg twitched violently and a strangled sound escaped the tightly pressed together lips.  
"Merlin! Malfoy what's wrong"?   
Still Malfoy didn't say anything. He just gripped both hands around his leg which was violently shaking now.  
Chalie saw Malfoys face go from pure white to an unhealthy shade of grey and a tickle of blood dripped down his lips were he had bitten on them.  
"I'm taking you to st Murgo's "  
Finally Malfoy opened his eyes   
"not necessary " He gritted out. "it will pass"  
"what the bloody hell is wrong" Charlie almost yelled still startled by Malfoys appearance.   
Malfoy's eyes were closed again but he managed a half hearted shrug. "over did it a bit "  
Suddenly Charlie had an epiphany.  
"you knew, you knew this was going to happen. That's why you send the children away " he managed to choke out accusingly.   
Still feeling his heart jump in his chest. This whole thing had shocked him very much.  
Malfoy just nodded again taking shallow laboured breaths through his nose   
"then why the bloody hell did you do it? "  
But even before Malfoy managed to answer him Charlie realized that Malfoy would never disappoint his children and went along with it for there sakes.  
"didn't want to disappoint them " Malfoy strangled voice whispered. "they were so bloody proud of their idea "  
Charlie let himself sink down next to Malfoy.  
"is there anything I can do? " He asked.  
Malfoy let his head fall against the wooden fence. "no"  
A single tear escaped behind Draco's closed eyes and rolled over his cheek.   
Charlie felt it was better to ignore it and settled himself not planning on going until what ever this was had passed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Auch...Charlie Looked around confused. Rubbing his hip he de-tangled himself from his blankets. Had he fallen out of bed? Apparently because I did definitely remember going to sleep in his bed and not on the ground next to it.  
"Charlie!!! "he heard a voice. Still disoriented he looked around and saw a face in his flow.   
"charlie, charlie!! "  
he rushed over to the fire and saw the scared face of Castor.   
"what's wrong Castor, are you alright? "  
"yes, no, its Draco I think he is dead "  
"no he is not "he heard Pollux from somewere behind Castor, your such a drama queen "  
Vaguely wondering were Castor had picked up that expression Charlie pulled a robe over his head and walked through the flow. It was obvious that there was something wrong at the Prince home.  
What he found were the four oldest children in the kitchen sitting next to malfoy who was lying on the floor unconscious. Someone had put a towel under his head but it was obvious in the way he was lying that he had crumbled and fell unconscious on the kitchen floor.  
Finally Charlie snapped out of his haze and looked at the scared children.  
"Winifred flow Susan and ask her to come over to watch you"  
he kneels next to Malfoy and picked him up..The bloke was limp as a wet cloth and suprisingly light. He apparated to st Murgo's

Finally after waiting for what seemed like hours to Charlie a cranky looking mediwizard came out of the room they had rushed Draco in and pointed to the door.  
"he's al yours" he grunted and then he walked away before Charlie could ask any questions.

After debating with himself what to do he just opened the door and saw directly in the furious red face of Malfoy.  
He sat already dressed again on a bed. Trying to clumsily put on his right shoe while keeping himself from falling of the bed.  
"aha my saviour!. Tell me who found me? "  
Rubbing the back of his neck Charlie answered."Pollux and Castor"  
Draco huffed and whispered "thank Merlin for that"  
Then he fired an other angry question "who's with them now...please Tell me they are not alone! "  
"I fire called Susan and if you are so bloody worried you should have let it come to this! "Charlie snapped. 

Looking as Darco was fumbling with his shoe laces. He looked drunk.  
"I thought I had some time left" Malfoy mumbled at his laces  
"You should have left it so close. The mediwitch told me you should have come in two weeks ago "

Malfoys head snapped up and he almost tumbled of the bed. As he regained his equilibrium he shouted.  
"like they would have helped me! Atleast this time I was unconscious and they were obligated to help me. Small mercies ! "  
Somehow he managed to knot his shoe and started looking for the other.  
"I'm guessing the are going to charge me double this time for it being after hours. "  
His shaking unsteady hands were trying to unknot his left shoe.  
"I really wanted to buy new robes for Winifred. But they have to be second hand again I'm afraid. Oh bloody hell, the soccer contribution is due end of this month.!"  
he huffed and pulled at the knot which suddenly came loose and made him fall backwards on the bed.  
With a great deal of effort he managed to heave himself up again.

His face had become even more red. Probably with embarrassment Charlie figured.  
He observed the man a bit more. Besides the rambling, his hands were shaking and his usually startling grey eyes looked black because the pupils were enlarged. He obviously was drugged and totally off his rocker.

"are they your penance? " Charlie asked.  
Startled Malfoy looked up. Dropping the shoe.  
"My penance? The children? Are you a bloody moron? "  
He gestured toward his leg "this is my penance, my cursed leg" and then he gestured broadly around him. "the control the ministry has over my fortune, My social status as a pariah, my celibate existence"  
And he bend over to pick up his shoe. Once he managed that he straightened out and looked Charlie directly in the eyes.  
"The children are my... " And he took a deep laboured breath "the children are my reward, my reward for choosing the right site in the end.The only change i will ever have at having my own family. They are the best thing that ever happened to me and I endeavour to be worthy of the task of raising them "  
Charlie felt himself freeze. This was not the answer that he had expected.  
Somehow Draco managed to put his left shoe on and stumbled towards the flow.

Charlie shook himself out of his stupor and followed him worriedly.  
Draco almost fell on his way to the flow twice and once Charlie caught up with him he asked "your sure you are well enough to leave?"  
Draco snorted. "They seem to think so " and he pointed to a couple of mediwizards who stood nearby looking disapprovingly at Draco.  
"besides they charge me by the hour and I really cant afford to stay" And he threw himself in the flow.  
Feeling the angry stares of the st Murgo's staff burning in his back Charlie followed him to the welcoming warmth of the Prince home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After a couple nights of restless sleep and a chat with Bill about forgiveness Charlie walked towards the Prince home with determined stride. He knocked on the door. With a lot more force then probably necessary. After a couple of minutes Draco appeared. He raised a delicate pale eyebrow but his face stayed otherwise impassive. "mr Weasly good afternoon,did you perhaps not realize its Tuesday not Wednesday today? "

Charlie smiled " yes I know. I just felt like hanging out with the children today. ""

"you do realize mr Weasly that I will be in the living area of the house today. I can no afford to spend two days away from the children per week. Or perhaps you want to changed your usual visiting day? "

"I know" Charlie repeated again "and no I don't want to change my usually visiting day. I just want to be able to come extra when I have the time "

"is this about the other week? "Draco snapped "don't worry mr Weasly it wont happen again. I am capable of looking after the children without collapsing "

"Charlie "Charlie said"Call me Charlie please and its not that. I know you will never risk the children like that "

Draco raises a hand half way towards his face and then seems to catch him self and a boards the move letting his arm drop at his side.  
His grey eyes bore into Charlie blue ones. "do I detect pity mr Weasly? " he sounded a bit strangled

Charlie shook his head. "no its is respect "

Draco's eyes kept his for a while and then suddenly Draco seemed to accept his words as truth. With a flick of his wand he opened the door wide and turned. "Susan put the kettle on we appear to have acquired a guest "he shouted and he limped quickly towards the living. Charlie notices that four pairs of eyes had been watching him from the second floor balcony.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Its no surprise for the occupants of the Prince home except one that Charlie shows up with a bunch of flowers a few months later.

When Susan opened the door and sees the red face hiding behind the flowers all she says is "finally "and lets him in. Then she quickly walked towards the flow to inform Hestia.

A giggling bunch of children was waiting in the hall in front of Draco's office as Charlie entered. And were still there after he comes out. With out the flowers and a smile on his face.

"I guess he said yes" Susan remarked. All Charlie could manage at that moment is a small nod.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning...explicit scene  
> Nudity and more...

Chapter 16

Charlie was in heaven. It was finally happening.  
He felt Draco's wet lips in his neck. His warm hands on his buttocks.  
Charlie moaned. The last few months dating Draco had been pure bliss. He had never felt like this before. And now finally all that love was coming to a ecstatic passionate....  
He grawled and pushed Draco against the wall. Hearing the air being pushed out of Draco with a slight huff made his stomach clench and he attacked Draco's lips again. Putting one hand behind Draco's head feeling the incredibly soft short hairs on the back of his neck.  
He licked Draco's long pale neck and let his other hand slowly move underneath Draco's shirt...trailing slowly across the hollow of his back and towards his...

Dazed Charlie looked around. A second ago he had been wrapped up against his lover. And now he was standing alone. Draco stood a few feet away leaning with his behind against his desk breathing hard.

"eh " Charlie managed to blurt.  
He started to shiver from the sudden loss of heath. 

Draco shivered too and Charlie was trying to make sense of the situation. Draco looked flushed, tiny spots of red on his pale cheekbones.  
"pardon my behaviour " Drama's voice sounded rough and broke on the last word.  
"before we proceed I need to inform you of certain details about my physical appearance "

Ah bloody hell...Charlie Tried to concentrate but his libido had a thing for the terribly posh so this was absolutely not helping matters 

"I do realize that my appearance may lead to certain expectations while undressed. But I must warn you those expectations are deceiving. My face maybe rather pleasing but as one goes downwards it grows progressively worse until nothing appealing is left. Its quite the opposite actually. Its rather revolting "

Charlie shook his head to clear it. With not much result as the blood he usually needed to use his brain was currently otherwise occupied.

Draco was looking at him. He noticed. Still panting, pupils large, deliciously red swollen lips....  
With an air of annoyance Draco flicked his wrist and the he was naked.

Charlie couldn't lie to himself or Draco. What he saw wasn't pleasant.  
Draco body was as pale and translucent as his face. He was thin bordering on unhealthy.  
Charlies eyes were immediately drawn towards the scar on his chest. It started at Draco's left collarbone moving down in a lightning bolt shape. Taking in its path the right nipple and most of Draco's bellybutton. 

Just above the pelvis, disturbingly sharp next to the hollow of Draco's stomach, was a large burnmark. A patch of flesh melted like one of those plastic bags muggles used for their groceries. The mark travelled downward across his right leg. Luckily leaving the now half hard cock unmarred but shrivelling the whole of Dracos thigh and calve. His right foot was missing a few toes. The whole leg was some sort of awful contrast next to the perfectly shaped and elegant left leg and long arched feet.

Suddenly Charlie became aware of the staring eyes of his lover.  
His face had become cold and frozen. The expression Charlie hated and reminded him acutely of Lucius Malfoy and all that came with it.  
Over the course of their courtship ( as the romantic Hestia was calling it ) Charlie had come to fear that expression and thank Merlin come to understand it as Draco at his most breakable .  
He knew that he had to be very careful now.  
He walked slowly up to Draco who seemed frozen against his desk.  
"I wont lie to you" he whispered. "it is not attractive...and It was lust at first sight....but Now, now its love... " Bloody hell he wasn't any good with words. How could he explain? Oh merlins Balls !!  
And he took Draco's hand and guided it towards his erection. " I still find you attractive....You Feel that? My body does not lie "  
Draco's face kept its frozen quality for an other hart beat and then its crumbled. Charlie read shame, relieve, love....  
And then he wrapped his arms around Draco and held on to him with all his might.


End file.
